heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ulginesh
Bright moonlight flashes off the end of an emerald staff throwing green sparks of light dancing in the Elf's eyes. Ulginesh, eldest and leader of The Nine, links minds with his companions below and shows them what he sees from his winged-mount, they use this vision to find their way through the tangled wood at great speed. The Order of the Crimson Sigil races with all their might to aid the Princess Kyntela. She carries the Dire Stone and the wolves are on the hunt. Stats *Life: 5 *Move: 7 *Range: 6 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 3 *Points: 150 Abilities *'Mind Link': Instead of taking a turn with Ulginesh, you may take a turn with up to 2 different Elf Wizards you control. Ulginesh cannot be one of the 2 Elf Wizards. Any Elf Wizard that is taking a turn instead of Ulginesh must be within 6 clear sight spaces of Ulginesh before moving. *'Flying': When counting spaces for Ulginesh's movement, ignore elevations. Ulginesh may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. When Ulginesh starts to fly, if he is engaged he will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *'Mind Link': Elf Wizard Units • Acolarh • Arkmer • Chardris • Emirroon • Jorhdawn • Kyntela Gwyn • Morsbane *Acolarh: Leaf of the Home Tree Aura As an Elf, Ulginesh may benefit from Acolarh’s Leaf of the Home Tree Aura ability. *Acolarh: Ullar’s Amulet As a follower of Ullar, Ulginesh may benefit from Acolarh’s Ullar’s Amulet movement bonus ability. *Arkmer: Staff of Lerkintin As an Elf Wizard, Ulginesh may aid Arkmer with his Staff of Lerkintin defense enhancement ability. *Chardris: Fire Strike Special Attack As an Elf Wizard, Ulginesh may aid Chardris with his Fire Strike Special Attack. *Emirroon: Elven Summoning Spell As an Elf, Ulginesh may be summoned with Emirroon's Elven Summoning Spell ability. *Jorhdawn: Rain of Flame Special Attack As an Elf Wizard, Ulginesh may aid Jorhdawn with her Rain of Flame Special Attack. *Kyntela Gwyn: Strength of Oak Aura 1 As an Elf, Ulginesh may benefit from Kyntela Gwyn's Strength of Oak Aura 1 defense bonus ability. *Otonashi: Tricky Speed 4 As a unit with a "Tricky" personality, Ulginesh may aid Otonashi with her Tricky Speed 4 movement bonus. Behind the Game *'Does Archmage = Wizard for Mind Link?' Is Sonlen affected by Ulginesh's Mind Link, since he is classed as an "Archmage," which is essentially synonymous with "Wizard?" No. Although the two terms are semantically similar, only figures explicitly classed as "Wizards" are subject to Ulginesh's Mind Link. *'Mind Linking with Summoned Wizards:' If the first turn with Ulginesh's Mind Link is used by Emirroon to summon an Elf Wizard to within 6 clear-sight spaces of Ulginesh who had not previously been in range of Mind Link, may the second turn with Mind Link be taken with that summoned wizard? Yes. The wording on the card states that "any Wizard taking a turn instead of Ulginesh must be within 6 clear sight spaces before moving." At the moment of activation, the second wizard is within 6 spaces, and so is subject to Mind Link. Strategy Ulginesh works well with lots of Elven Wizards such as Morsbane, Emirroon, Kyntela Gwyn, etc. because of his Mind Link ability. Make it a priority to get them all. Get them centralized in a single group so they can all augment each other with Ulginesh at a good vantage point or Glyph. It is best to put Emirroon and Kyntela Gwyn in the middle because of their powers, and the rest around them. Keep in mind that they need to be fairly close to Ulginesh. The best team up is Ulginesh, Chardris and Jorhdawn. Use Ulginesh to move both Chardris and Jorhdawn in one turn. Chardris can be used best against hero figures while Jorhdawn can be used best against squads. The more wizards you have in your army, the more powerful they will be, but be sure to keep them within range of Ulginesh and protect him as your key piece. Using Kyntela Gwyn can be a cheep way of boosting Ulginesh' defense, while Arkmer can be used to prevent opponent figures from attacking Ulginesh. If Ulginesh is alone, use him to take out high-powered melee units such as Tor-Kul-Na by attacking from a height 6 squares away. Be careful you aren't drawn into being attacked by someone other than your target or allowing the target to come close enough that a single movement will bring them adjacent. Category:Ullar Category:Elf Category:Unique Hero Category:Defenders of Kinsland Category:Order of The Crimson Sigil